


Sleep Deprivation

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (shit), FebuWhump2021, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, M/M, Mild Cursing, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, prompt: sleep deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Klaus is a mess,,,,
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah I wanted to write tua so,,,,,,,, here ya go
> 
> oml the word count again i canttttttt

Klaus wandered the hallways of the mansion they called home.

It was late at night and Klaus didn't expect for anyone to be up at this hour.

As he walked, his hands were shaking and every so often, they would automatically reach up to grab at his hair or to cover his ears before falling back down at his side.

Klaus didn't notice their sporadic movements, though, as he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

Yet another night that his mind had decided to conjure up images of Dave.

At first it was fine, as it always started, Klaus was remembering everything they went through. That was until _those_ moments came to his mind.

He would shut his eyes tight and ball up his fist painfully hard to try and keep those memories at bay but nothing would work.

It had been almost a week he had gone without sleep and Ben was concerned, to say the least.

The ever present spirit had tried to calm down Klaus but as he couldn't touch him and his voice wouldn't break through the haunted man, there wasn't much he could do except wait for him to come back on his own.

As he was walking, Klaus stumbled and Ben brought his arms out instinctively to try and catch him.

Thankfully, Klaus was able to righten himself before he fell.

That was when Ben had decided that it was time for Klaus to reach out to his siblings.

Of course, Ben knew what terrible things they could think about Klaus but, he also knew, that this couldn't go on any longer.

"At least speak with Diego." Ben practically pleaded.

Klaus simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand and kept on heading to the house's living room.

"Klaus-" Ben was interrupted by a loud crash.

As soon as the crash was heard, Klaus immediately fell to his knees, eyes shut tightly, and covered his ears in a panic.

Klaus whimpered as his mind put him right in the middle of the war.

"Klaus?" A voice sounded from behind him.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, open your eyes, man." The voice continued and put a hand on Klaus' back, making him wince hard.

It took a couple of minutes for Klaus to be brought back to the present and when he did he became aware of Diego standing next to him.

"D- Diego?" He asked timidly, his mind trying to tell him that his brother wasn't there.

"I'm here, Klaus." As soon as Diego's words left his mouth, Klaus threw himself at him.

Klaus hugged his brother with such force that Diego would've fallen back, were he not used to people jumping on him due to his vigilantism.

Diego hugged his crying brother back since he knew.

After a particularly bad attack, he had made Klaus tell him what was wrong and, at first, he hadn't believed him. Writing if off as ' _Klaus' Imagination_ ' but when he thought back and remembered all the signs, he realised that it was the truth.

After that day, Diego swore to himself that he would take extra care noticing Klaus' moods.

He should have noticed, Diego thought, that his brother was feeling like this.

Then a thought hit him; "Klaus? When was the last time you slept?" He asked the shaking skinny body in his arms.

"Friday." Diego heard the shaky whisper after a while.

It was Tuesday.

 _Shit_ , Diego thought.

"Okay, man. Let's take you to bed then, what do you say?" At that, Diego felt Klaus grip his shirt harder.

Diego sighed but decided to indulge his brother.

So, Diego held Klaus closer to him and waited in silence for him to let it out.

After some time had passed, Diego felt the man go weightless and his breath even out, and was glad that he had finally fallen asleep.

If Klaus had another nightmare that night, Diego would be there.

Ben looked on the scene with a fond smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))


End file.
